random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom's Wrath/Trope listing
Tropes for Phantom's Wrath and The Scythe of Souls. Yes, this is entirely necessary. Trust me on this. * : Charlotte can't bring herself to hurt anyone, even a fly. * : The Despacito Spider does not appear in the novelization. The main writer decided not to add him because he didn't serve much of a purpose, felt out of place in the story, and didn't truly have a personality. However, Sig was added to compensate for this. * : Charlotte certainly does! When Shope suggests the Rebellion base, Charlotte requests there to be ponies in it. Druid tries to veto this, but everyone else agrees to add the ponies, with Detective Pikachu making extra sure that everyone remembers. * : Some unnamed locations are given names outside of the roleplay. To be specific, on this page. Yep. We're going meta. The location names are used in the novelization, however. **Flametail's tavern is called "Fire Lash Tavern". **The restaurant the Rebellion go to after leaving the forest is called "Banana Wasp". **The forest that the Rebellion find themselves in is called "Ebony Leopard Woods". * : **Reece's hair is purple **Both Sig and 2-D have blue hair. **Charlotte and Vendetta kinda fall under this trope, but their entire bodies are powder blue and moss green respectively, including their hair. * : The cashier at the restaurant never had their gender shown. . Kyoko does confirm the cashier as male in the novelization, however. * : Phantom, The Druid and Tien are vaguely human-shaped, but due to being entirely cloaked in shadow, it's not known if they're actually humans. * : The original roleplay's title. * : Reece calls Phantom an asshole, a fuckhead and a shithead all within the restaurant. * : Phantom Sabrina is a silent archer most of the time. * : Toucan has a "kill mode", which Bean tries to use against Corrin. It... doesn't work very well. * : Moon Snail and Tamara, as always, along with Holly, Sarah and Sabrina. Lucas, Soren and Reece are this as well, to an extent. * : Kokoro has been hinted to know about Phantom since they first appeared, despite only having her first interaction with the minions when they broke into her house.. * : Lucy defines this trope. * : Phantom Sabrina wears one over her mouth. * : **Charlotte tries this a lot. **The Rebellion do so when Shope, Lemres and Tommy return to normal. * : Phantom does not take kindly to being called pathetic. They drop everything and try to kill Detective Pikachu after he calls them pathetic for relying on slaves to fight. * : While most of the members of the Rebellion are nice, they can pack a big punch during battle. * : The Phantom. They are the reason for the Rebellion forming and everyone disappearing * : **Corrin joins the picture to stop Lemres from killing The Druid thanks to Makoto and Kyoko. **Moonlight Flower defeats Chihiro and Phantom Murdoc with her bell before they can steal the souls of the others. * : The Druid is the one who warns everyone of The Phantom, and forms the Rebellion to fight against them. * : Lucy. * : Lemres gets blindfolded when he's converted into a phantom minion. , this isn't much of a hindrance. * : Everyone who loses their soul to Phantom falls victim to this. Without their soul, they lose all control over their mind and body, allowing Phantom to command them into doing nearly anything. * : Shope is still able to use her Phantom form after breaking out of Phantom's control. It is later revealed that , as Phantom can see through her eyes. * : Gargoyowl stands guard outside the restaurant just in case Phantom attacks. However, they get trapped outside of the restaurant by the time Phantom arrives. In the novelization, their inability to help is because of Phantom Holly blocking the way. * : Phantom, The Druid and Tien are cloaked entirely in shadow aside from their eyes. * : Tails appears on the newspaper Soren reads, which is pointed out by Dr. Eggman. The same newspaper also mentions Garfielf as a victim of phantomization. * : **Sig was added in the novelization sole, absolutely just to make up for Despacito's removal, and clearly not just so the creator can add more Puyo Puyo characters, honestly. **Holly is also falls under this trope, being added to the novelization as the self-insert of one of co-writer's irl friends, whom she told the story too. This also goes for Sarah, Sabrina and Lucy (Cheesecake is the pet of the irl Sarah). **Lops, Iroha's pet bunny, only added so she could have a cute animal companion. **Charlotte and Vendetta, added for no reason except so the co-creator could have Making Fiends characters in the story. **Kokoro, because you can never have to many SDRA2 characters! **A good majority of characters possibly planned for the rp might be added to the story. * : **Phantom only uses they/them pronouns. **Gargoyowl is aro-ace and non-binary. **The Druid is a confirmed lesbian. **Tien is confirmed to be pansexual. **Moon Snail and Lemres are a confirmed couple. Even when they're Phantomized, they flirt to each other. **Lucas and Robin are boyfriends. **Soren and Shope are girlfriends. **Craig and Tweek are boyfriends. **Jennifer and Iroha are girlfriends, with Jennifer being bisexual and Iroha being pans. Jennifer has also been stated to have dated Moonlight Flower for a bit. **Kokoro is asexual. * : Mao Mao. Alongside Gargoyowl, Detective Pikachu, Toucan, Ralsei and Lops, he is one of the few animal members of the Rebellion. * : Charlotte. * : **Tommy Turnbull, a friendly and smart 10-year-old, is the second one to be turned into a phantom minion. **Lemres gets converted after he goes out to rescue Moon Snail. * : Parodied. Freddy Freaker states that he has proof not to trust a Gengar, but states that he left his cutaway gags at home. * : Compared to most of the prior RNW projects, this is a lot darker and more serious in comparison, similarly to another project novelization based on an rp, Danganronpa Killcross. Ironically, Iroha, Moonlight Flower and Corrin, who play major roles in the rp, are also featured in Killcross, with Iroha being the main protagonist of the story. * : Phantom is cloaked in shadow and has dark red eyes. * : **The Druid is cloaked in shadow, just like Phantom. However, unlike them, she's definitely on the good side, standing against their tyranny. **Robin wears black clothing with dark purple highlights. **Tien, like Phantom and The Druid, is cloked in a shadow, but is shown to be good. **Phantom Shope falls under this category big time. She immediately shows herself to be good unlike the other phantoms by rebelling. **Soren wears emo attire, but is shown to be on the Rebellion's side from the start. * : Soren punches Reece in the nose at one point, causing him to faint from an excess loss of blood. * : Being phantomized doesn't remove this trait from Flametail. :: Phantom: We can't just let Druid get away! :: Flametail: We just did, though. * : Holly, who had no motivation to move on after her parents' deaths. She accepts Phantom's attempt to kill her without a second thought. * : Chihiro becomes this to Phantom shortly before the Rebellion establishes a base. * : Lucas heads to the tavern for a drink after his brother gets captured by Phantom. He breaks out of this after Freddy . * : Lops, Iroha's pet bunny. * : The Druid doesn't give out her name, and asks to just be called The Druid. * : Obviously, almost everybody is against Phantom and their goals. * : Phantom Cheesecake is an albino mouse. * : Most of the Phantom minions fall under this trope. * : Iroha spots Chihiro finishing off Phantom's new scythe with the Dark Ghost beside him. * : Sig loves bugs, with bug catching being his favorite hobby. * : Eggman's wife has not been seen in the roleplay, but has been mentioned multiple times by Eggman. Her having cheated on him with Shadow and Druid (among other people, if Eggman accusing everyone is anything to go by) is the main reason why Eggman doesn't cooperate. * : Shope, as she reveals to Soren that Phantom didn't take full control over her. * : **Phantom Lemres assumes Corrin only attacked him because Moon Snail chose him over Corrin. **Moonlight Flower, after meeting Iroha, Lops (Novelization only) and Ralsei, Moonlight Flower calls Iroha out for stealing Jennifer from her. * : Murdoc gives one to 2-D, which causes the others to assume he has been phantomized. * : Ralsei has this power. * : Shope actually ends up breaking out of Phantom's control. * : **Reece's primary weapon is a sword. He has used it multiple times so far: one time during the restaurant fight to kill Phantom, one time to attack Phantom Moon Snail, one time when Phantom and their army raid the base, and when Chihiro attacks him and Iroha. He fails all four times. **Mao Mao's main weapon is also a sword. During Phantom's raid on the base, he passes his sword off to the others to attack their scythe. * : The Dark Ghost's intentions are unknown, but he is clearly on Phantom and Chihiro's side. * : The Rebellion decide to buy one after being attacked by the phantom minions. * : The Rebellion has this when Phantom's scythe gets destroyed, only to realize that Phantom moved the souls they collected from the scythe to a container. * : Lucy sets Kokoro's house on fire with a fire spell to save her, Iroha and Lops from the Phantom minions. * : Phantom Moon Snail, after deciding he isn't interested in anything at the restaurant, decides to eat the cashier instead (which is also parodied by Tien as she calls it vore in that same scene). By the time the fight scene is over, they're a bloody mess. He also requests to eat Phantom Eggman should he fail to cooperate (which is turned down by Phantom). * : Being a huge fan of the Gorillaz, Reece straight up passes out when he sees 2-D. * : Eggman tries to get a drink to ease the pain of Shadow pissing on his wife, but is stopped by Phantom terrorizing the tavern. He's bitter about it. :: Dr. Eggman: I just wanted a goddamn drink- and now I'm stuck in this fucking forest with no drink!!! * : Sora's speech after the fight in the restaurant tries to encourage the Rebellion to train hard. It can also fall under the trope, as Sora also says that they all can't defeat Phantom alone. * : **Phantom's Scythe is one. **Druid and Tien both carry staffs. **Phantom Sabrina and Robin both carry bows and arrows. **Iroha carries her sketchpad everywhere. **Kokoro always carries her tablet. **Lucy has a book of "badass" spells. **Reece and Mao Mao fight with swords. * : **Phantom Murdoc really, really wants to kill 2-D for joining the Rebellion. **Just like in Making Fiends, Phantom Vendetta is out to kill Charlotte. * : Inverted. Detective Pikachu insists that his love for coffee is not an addiction, regardless of what Reece says. * **Soren is first introduced looking for Shope, her girlfriend **Iroha and Lops tried to save Jennifer when her disappearance was unknown, but they fail to save her after Chihiro reveals that Jennifer was already killed by Phantom. * : Reece has the nickname of "TheFanFicFinder", which he presumably gave himself. Shope is almost always referred by her last name, minus a few moments. * : Phantom Sarah is a huge snob, but really cares about her phantomized friends: Holly, Sabrina and her pet mouse Cheesecake, especially Cheesecake * : Dr. Eggman. Despite once being a part of the Rebellion, he didn't really do anything to help, and just complained about Shadow pissing on his wife. Even when phantomized, he's a total joke. * : Phantom has many minions under his control, the most notable ones in the roleplay being: **Moon Snail **Tommy Turnbull (Who breaks out of it) **Lemres (Who breaks out of it) **Flametail **Shope (Who semi-breaks out of it) **Bean **Eggman **Jennifer Skye **Murdoc **Craig **Holly **Sarah **Sabrina **Cheesecake **Vendetta * : Ralsei acts like this for the Rebellion. * : **Shope is very rebellious as a Phantom minion. **Toucan visibly doesn't want to work with the phantomized Bean. **Phantom describes Phantom Eggman as a terrible minion to the point where they allow Phantom Tommy to kill him if he doesn't show any good potential. * : Downplayed. Shope is mistaken for being part of Phantom's army for a short bit after Phantom starts using her as a spy against her will. * : Freddy Freaker stops being a nuisance to everyone after learning about Phantom's power, but as shown after the fight at the restaurant, he's still greedy and willing to steal money. * : **Phantom... isn't really a name to trust immediately. **Vendetta's name is Italian for "blood feud". * : Tweek. He becomes even more so when . * : In the novelization, Bean calls Lucas for help, but is killed by Phantom before he can arrive. * : Phantom, Chihiro and the former's minions. * : Lucy, a badass mage, is a close friend of Kokoro, a stoic, levelheaded and smart psychologist. Both even live in Kokoro's house in the woods. * : **Everyone's reaction when they encounter Phantom. **There's also: :: Little My: I heard screaming- *Notices Phantom and the recently phantomized Moon Snail* Neeevermind. **Druid does this after finding out that Shope was taken by Phantom. She throws the newspaper to the side to make sure that Soren doesn't find out. * : Sora, Iroha and Kokoro all participanted in the same Killing Game. * : Phantom. * : Phantom Sarah does this to Kokoro when she refuses to join Phantom. * : Charlotte's major defining trait is her extreme optimism. * : **In the roleplay, Lucas' brother Bean has already been killed and phantomized by Phantom before the series begins proper. In the novelization, Bean's death is shown in the prologue. **Jennifer was killed and phantomized by Phantom prior to both the roleplay and book. **In the roleplay, it is unknown how Shope got phantomized. In the novelization, however, it's shown that she was phantomized due to trying to figure out what happened to Moon Snail and Tommy, similar to Sora, who ironically left a few moments before Shope sees Phantom. **It is currently unknown how and when Murdoc got phantomized, as the novelization hasn't reached that part of the story. However, it's thought by the Rebellion members that he was phantomized shortly before 2-D joins the Rebellion. **Holly's parents have died a while before the story starts. **Sarah, Sabrina and Cheesecake were Phantomized at unknown points in the story. * : The Spirit Touched Gem, the main focus of Phantom's plan b. * : Iroha's b-plot in the novelization later joins the main plot after finding herself in Phantom's base. Same goes with Lucy and Kokoro. * : All that is visible of Phantom is their deep red eyes. Most of their minions have red eyes as well. * : Downplayed. Lucas and Robin are obviously treated as new characters, but Freddy Freaker seems to completely recognize them, to the point of knowing that Lucas is 19. * : **Moon Snail is shown getting captured by Phantom by the second day. And he is not the only one. May also count as a , as he's an established character in many other RNW projects. **Bean and Holly serve as this instead in the novelization, both being killed in the prologue. * : Phantom Holly. * : The swamp that Phantom is first encountered in is called... The Swamp. ::Gargoyowl: The swamp? Oh... The swamp is always bad news... ::Despacito: Swamp? What swamp? ::Gargoyowl: "The Swamp". * : **Eggman's characterization is entirely based off of his Real Time Fan Dub version. His piss rant from the video also appears in this series as well. **Chihiro's character is from the popular Mastermind Chihiro AU in the Danganronpa Fandom. **Lucas' first line: :: Lucas: GIVE ME A DRINK, BARTENDER! **Sora gives a reference to her debut game when she first appears, mentioning how the main antagonist of the game, Mikado Sannōji, nearly killed her and her friends in an execution, and calls him a phantom. **In the forest, Kyoko gives a reference to her and Makoto's Ultimate talents from the Danganronpa franchise, mentioning that Makoto is the Ultimate Hope and that she is the Ultimate Detective. **Soren sings Green by Cavetown to Shope at one point. Soren also wears his merch in the story. * : Sweet honking crack juice, does Phantom's scythe fit the bill. It can steal your soul with a single strike! When Chihiro makes Phantom a new one, he also carries it from time to time. * : Eggman. Inevitable, considering he's based on his RTFD counterpart. * : Detective Pikachu loves his coffee, and tries to get some from the restaurant. * : Flametail jumps in the way of Phantom Lemres' lightning attack, originally targeted at The Druid, to allow everyone in the tavern to escape safely. * : Phantom Cheesecake, Sarah's pet mouse, act like this for Phantom's army. * : The Phantom minions all share this trope. Reece also falls under this trope because of his purple eyes. * : **Tien, while not very seen well, is shown to act very childish. **Charlotte is absolutely innocent with a naïve sense of simplicity. * : **Sora falls under this trope big time. She really doesn't show much emotion. When she does, it's usually subdued. While Kyoko is also stoic, Sora has this trait in spades. **Sig is also this, due to being the neutral half of a demon. He's not very phased by anything, not even the phantom outbreak, Eggman pissing on the moon, or Sora threatening to kill everyone in the room if Charlotte gets hurt. * : Phantom's is completely dumbfounded as Shope breaks out of their control. * : :: Dr. Eggman: SUSTINENCE sic ME, BITCH! * : Phantom Shope is the only Phantom minion who shows any form of resistence towards Phantom, even to the point of her soul breaking out of their scythe. * : **As to be expected, Detective Pikachu loves the hell out of coffee. Reece mentions it multiple times as a "Coffee Addiction", which he denies it as one. **Lucas loves shrimp, and hopes that the restaurant they go to has some sort of shrimp meal. * : Out of all of the members of Phantom's army, Chihiro, Phantom Holly and Phantom Sarah are the most loyal to him. * : Toucan often beeps while they talk. * : Phantom Shope saves Reece from being killed by Phantom's scythe in the restaurant. * : Reece constantly looks for bars of WiFi, to the point that he hopes that their new base has a stable internet connection. * : The cashier is introduced only to get devoured by Phantom Moon Snail moments later. * : When Soren punches Reece in the nose, he refuses to acknowledge her as a friend (despite Iroha trying to fix their friendship) until Soren saves him and Iroha from Chihiro. * : Shope, after deciding to join the Rebellion and getting her soul back. * : The main writer was considering having Moon Snail perform a in the climax, but this was decided against in favor of... * : Phantom has no qualms in killing Tommy Turnbull and stealing his soul. * : Minus his healing powers, Ralsei's main weapon is a gun. * : **Detective Pikachu is baffled when the others can understand him. **Corrin didn't expect Toucan to talk to him while setting up camp. * : Sig, 2-D and Charlotte. Category:TV Tropes Category:TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life Category:Phantom's Wrath